


New York Gladiators

by barbeara101



Series: New York Gladiators [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alpha Agron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Non Graphic Birth, Omega Nasir, Omega Tony Stark, off screen birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbeara101/pseuds/barbeara101
Summary: When Alayla Stark was six, she dreamt about becoming a super hero like her Papa. Often times, she would don a cheap plastic Iron Man mask and custom, non-lethal, light repulsors. Six-year-old Alayla’s favorite game was “Rescue Papa.” Tony would pretend to be trapped by a villain and Alayla’s job was to help him break free.At the age of twelve, she wanted to become a scientist. That was the year Alayla presented and had her first heat. She was miserable and didn’t want anyone else to suffer like she had.At sixteen, SHEILD was destroyed because it had been infiltrated by Hydra. She had learned of Steve Rogers’ mate, Bucky, and of the horrors Hydra had put him through. That’s when Alayla knew she was going to become a doctor.When she started college later that year, she dreamed of all the ways she could help veterans, especially prisoners of war. She did not, however, dream about living with a dozen or so ancient gladiators and rebels.But, that’s a little too far ahead in this story. Let’s go back a few months to where it started getting interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

When Alayla Stark was six years old, she dreamt about becoming a super hero like her Papa. Often times, she would don a cheap plastic Iron Man mask and custom, non-lethal, light repulsors. Six-year-old Alayla’s favorite game was “Rescue Papa.” Tony would pretend to be trapped by a villain and Alayla’s job was to help him break free.

At the age of twelve, she wanted to become a scientist. That was the year Alayla presented and had her first heat. She was miserable and didn’t want anyone else to suffer like she had.

At sixteen, SHIELD was destroyed because it had been infiltrated by Hydra. She had learned of Steve Rogers’ mate, Bucky, and of the horrors Hydra had put him through. That’s when Alayla knew she was going to become a doctor.

When she started college later that year, she dreamed of all the ways she could help veterans, especially prisoners of war. She did not, however, dream about living with a dozen or so ancient gladiators and rebels.

But, that’s a little too far ahead in this story. Let’s go back a few months to where it started getting interesting.

 

Alayla landed her time ship on the grassy knolls of… she’s not quite sure where. She just knew that Agron and Nasir lived a few minutes south.

A soft breeze lifted her hair off her shoulders. The sun was bright and the air was warm and clean; no chemicals to be found. That was one thing Alayla missed about this ancient time. The cleanliness of the air was just something you couldn’t find in New York City.

“JARVIS, if I’m not back in twenty four hours, go back home and tell Papa to get his ass here,” Alayla spoke into her earpiece.

“Yes, Miss Alayla. Your father will be notified should you not return,” replied the AI.

“You’re the best, Jarvis. Now, cloak yourself so nobody can find you.”

“Yes, Miss.” The ship disappeared before Alayla’s very eyes.

With a deep breath, Alayla set off towards her dear, dear friends. In only a few minutes, she came upon the house of Nasir and Agron. Smoke billowed from the center; a good sign that someone was home.

Just as she was about to reach the house, Alayla saw Agron with his back towards her. “Agron!” she exclaimed joyously, running towards him.

Agron turned quickly upon hearing his name. Once he recognized Alayla as friend and not foe, a smile appeared on his face, visibly relaxing. “Alayla, what brings you here? I thought you gone from this world.”

“As did I,” Alayla replied, slipping back into the ancient Greek language.

“Come, Nasir will be most joyful you are here.”

Alayla was whisked inside the cabin like structure. A fire was lit in a pit in the middle of the room. Several furs were laid around it, most likely for lounging. To one side of the room sat a small table and three chairs. There were two doorways along the back wall. One most likely led to a bedroom and the other to a kitchen of sorts or a storage room.

Nasir stood by the fire, his back towards the door. “Nasir, look what I bring you,” Agron said.

Nasir turned, confusion melting away, replaced by shock and then joy. “The gods have been kind to you it seems,” Alayla said, upon seeing Nasir’s swollen belly. A bulge like that could only mean one thing. The omega was with child.

“They have cursed me as well. The damn thing moves, and I have to piss,” Nasir grumbled.

Agron moved closer to his omega, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “When our child is in your arms, you will not be saying so.” Agron smiled, causing Nasir to do so in return.

Alayla stood there, trying not to impose on this precious moment. She didn’t realize how much she missed her friends until she stood in front of them.

Alayla cleared her throat, causing Nasir and Agron to face her. “You must be hungry after such long journey.” Nasir ushered her to sit at the table along the wall. “Food and drink are nearly ready.”

“Nasir, sit. Do not exhaust yourself. I can manage to gather food and wine.” Agron placed his hand on Nasir’s lower back, guiding him to take a seat.

Nasir paused, turning in Agron’s arms, causing Agron to stop as well. Placing a hand on Agron’s chest, Nasir said, “I am still of some use. Let me help while I am still able to do so.”

Agron reluctantly moved to sit opposite Alayla. Nasir left through a door in the back of the room.

Alayla could smell the freshly cooked meat before seeing it. Nasir entered the room carrying a tray filled with a reasonably sized hunk of venison. He set it in the middle of the table before exiting through the same door as before.

Once he was gone, Agron moved to grab plates and cups from a side table Alayla didn’t notice before. “Nasir will be most upset to find you helping,” Alayla informed him.

“Let him be. He will see reason soon enough.” Agron was still the same fool as ever. An omega was vengeful enough. A pregnant one, Alayla cringed at the thought.

Nasir entered the room again, carrying a pitcher of wine. He took in the sight of the set table and turned a glare towards his alpha. “Apologies,” Alayla interrupted the meltdown before it could happen. “I could not be of no use. It is the least I could do for your hospitality.”

Across from Alayla, Agron mouthed “Gratitude.”

At the same time, Nasir said, “Gratitude. I fear I tire much more quickly than I once did.”

“It is of no trouble.”

“Nasir, sit down. Let us eat and enjoy good company,” Agron spoke, motioning for Nasir to place the wine on the table and sit.

Once everyone was seated, wine was poured and meat was handed out. Alayla’s first bite was underwhelming. Though the meat was running with juices, it lacked much flavor. But that was to be expected, having just come from the twenty-first century, where the food exploded with flavor. Thankfully, Alayla would not be staying long enough to get used to it.

“Tell us, Alayla. What brings you to our home?” Agron speaks, voice muffled by his mouthful of food.

“Please, Agron. Swallow first, then speak,” Nasir admonished his Alpha.

“It is a long tale. But know this: old friends wish to be reunited,” Alayla spoke cryptically. The two men couldn’t know the truth quite yet, lest they think she’s crazy.

“If you will not speak purpose, then speak tales of home life.” Nasir brushed Alayla’s comment aside before Agron could upset their guest.

“There is not much to tell,” Alayla paused. “Although, I did save my father’s life.”

“Do not stop there,” Nasir encouraged. “Why did your father require rescuing?”

“He discovered who killed his parents and wished to seek his vengeance. I stopped him before death took its hold.” Alayla thought back to that day. The bitter cold biting into her skin. The fear of losing her Papa to men much stronger than either one of them.

_“Papa please!” Alayla begged._

_Tony looked around at the two frozen super-soldiers. Minutes waves, almost indistinguishable from those created by heat, surrounded Steve and Bucky. The waves reached back towards Alayla, seeming to come from her._ “Looks like she inherited her father’s ability,” _Tony thought._

_“I know you’re upset, but if you attack Bucky, you will lose. Not only will you lose the fight, but you will lose a good friend and several allies.” Alayla tried to reason with her papa. She knew deep down that this was killing him. But she also knew Bucky wasn’t the villain in this, Hydra was. Bucky was merely their pawn and a victim like her grandparents. “Think about this rationally.”_

_Tony thought for several moments, his brow furrowed. Alayla saw when his decision was made. With a pained look, Tony said, “Keep Capsicle and Death Metal frozen until I’m gone. If they try to talk to me, I will kill them.”_

_Alayla let her papa go, praying that he wouldn’t do anything stupid. “And don’t think we won’t be talking about your powers later,” Tony called over his shoulder._

Alayla was shaken out of her thoughts by Agron clearing his throat. “Alayla, are you well?” he questioned.

“I am fine. I was taken to thoughts of my father,” she responded.

“Cast unpleasant thoughts aside. We are all finished and I wish to take a walk before night fall,” Nasir announced.

Agron knew better than to object. This subject had been discussed more than once and Nasir always won. Agron did, however, move to help his omega stand.

“Gratitude,” Nasir whispered, pulling Agron down to place a soft peck on his alpha’s lips. “Alayla, will you join us?”

“I see no reason to object,” Alayla answered.

The three friends made their way outside, heading north. Alayla was thankful they were heading in that direction; it gave her the perfect opportunity to enact the next part of her plan.

When they were a couple of yards away from her time ship, Alayla paused, causing Agron and Nasir to stop as well. “I must admit,” Alayla began, “I do have specific purpose for coming here.” When Alayla was met with silence, she continued. “Old friends that I spoke of, they wish me to bring you to them.”

“I do not know why they cannot come to us,” Nasir quipped.

“Journey is far too long for many people to make,” Alayla informed him. “It is less difficult for three people to make.”

“Nasir cannot travel such great distance,” Agron interjected. “He is heavy with child and will soon give birth.”

“That is why I brought this. JARVIS, uncloak,” Alayla spoke into her earpiece.

The two warriors jumped in surprise when the giant metal monstrosity suddenly appeared before them. Agron pushed his mate behind him, crouching defensively, ready to attack this thing if need be.

“Calm yourself, Agron. There is no need for fear. This is how we will travel,” Alayla soothed, grinning at the protective alpha.

“This rock…will carry us?” Nasir questioned skeptically.

“Despite appearances, this beauty can travel the sky as birds do,” Alayla informed. "Now come. Duro wishes to see you, Agron. And Naevia you, Nasir.”

Alayla pushed her stunned friends up into the time ship. “Welcome back, Miss Alayla. I see you’ve brought friends aboard,” a disembodied voice spoke in an unknown language, spooking the warriors further.

“Greek, JARVIS. I told you to speak Greek. They don’t have their translators yet,” Alayla chastised the AI.

“Apologies Miss. Welcome Agron and Nasir,” JARVIS said, now speaking in Ancient Greek.

“Alayla, how does this man know our names?” Agron questioned.

“Forget that. Where does his voice come from?” Nasir wondered.

“I will explain all in time. But first let me show you around,” Alayla told her friends, guiding them further into the ship.

The first place Alayla took her friends was to her office. It was a plain room with a desk and two bookshelves. On the desk sat a laptop, a Stark pad, a baseball, and a silver case. From the silver case, she pulled two flesh colored disks. "Do not move," she instructed. She walked towards Nasir first, pulling his hair to the side and attaching the disk behind his ear, tapping it before doing the same to Agron. 

"There. Can you understand me?" Alayla asked, speaking in English. The alpha and omega gave their friend a puzzled look, like she'd gone crazy.  Of course they could understand her. "Right. Try pressing the disk twice."  

Slowly, Agron and Nasir reached behind their ears, pressing twice. Once they were finished, Alayla spoke again in English. "Now can you understand me?"

"I do not know this language. From where does it hail?" Nasir questioned, eyebrows furrowed. 

"From the land I call my home. The devices I placed behind ear can translate any language to that which you can understand. Press once to turn it on and twice will turn it off. Try it," Alayla spoke using Ancient Greek.

Once again, the two men reached behind their ear, pressing the translators once. "Where do we travel that such a device is required?" Agron asked. 

"We're going to my home country, America. I'm afraid the language you both speak has been forgotten there." 

"We will be able to understand them. But how will they understand us? Do all people from America have such devices?" Nasir spoke this time. 

"They do not. The devices you wear can translate what you hear; as well as, what you say."

"You have given us magic then?" 

"Not magic, but science. You will soon learn the difference." 

"Forgive me," Agron interjected before more could be said on the subject. "There is one thing I do not understand. You said Duro and Naevia wished to see us. How is that possible? We were all there when they died. "

"I took this ship to the moment before they died. Then I brought them back here and we went to my house in America," Alayla explained calmly. She knew it would take a while for Agron and Nasir to understand everything. It did with all the others. 

"You make no fucking sense," Agron stated, his voice beginning to raise. There were just so many things that he couldn't understand. The biggest being that his brother was alive and breathing. "You were not even in the ludus when we attacked. You were in the villa. I would remember you and your ship being there."

"That was the point. Nobody saw me. I froze time as Duro was dying and took him before restarting it."

"Do not mock me. I was there as Duro died in my arms. Besides, no one can stop time."

"You don't believe me. Nasir, toss me that ball," Alayla instructed, pointing to the baseball atop her desk. Without saying a word, Nasir grabbed the toy and threw it in Alayla's direction. Without much thought, she stopped the ball in midair. "There, now do you believe me?" 

"Suppose I do," Agron started, barely taking the time to look at the object suspended in the air. "You cannot expect me to believe you carried Duro all the way inside your ship. He was twice the size of you and almost lifeless. There is no way you could have carried him here before he died."

"You're right. I didn't carry him. He walked." 

"Now I know you mock me," Agron grumbled. 

"I can do more than just stop time. I can heal the sick and dying as well."

"Why must you continue with these tales? First you can stop time, now you can heal as well." 

"Agron, I know you find all this hard to believe. Trust me, I do. I didn't really believe it myself at first. But, this world is much stranger than you know. Have faith and trust that your brother is alive."

"I lost my faith long ago," Agron spoke brokenly, barely above a whisper.

There was only so much healing Alayla could do for the soul. One as broken as Agron's would be difficult to fix. But, that didn't mean Alayla was above trying. "Do you trust me, Agron?"

Even having been separated for so long, there was only one answer to that question. "With my life," Agron declared. 

Alayla moved behind her desk, opening one of the drawers. After retrieving what she had been searching for, she returned to Agron. "Hold out your hand," she demanded. 

Agron did so without question. Alayla grasped his hand, quickly slicing through his palm with the letter opener she grabbed from her desk. 

"Ow!" Agron spoke, clutching his hand to his chest. 

"What was that for?" Nasir questioned, moving towards his alpha. He took Agron's hand in his, inspecting the wound. It was a shallow cut, one that would heal in a few days. Still, it made Nasir's blood boil. It hadn't been too long ago that Agron's hands laid useless at his sides. Surely Alayla could remember that. Remember how Nasir came to her at night, after Agron was asleep, too enraged to sleep; how he wished more than anything that it was his hands that were injured, not Agron's. 

"Relax, I know what I'm doing. Give me your hand," she instructed Agron, who simply shook his head, not moving. "Agron, your hand."

Again, Agron shook his head. "You cut me, you shit. Why would I give my hand back to you. You still hold the fucking knife."

Alayla made a show of placing the opener on the desk. "There, now give me your hand. I want to show you something." 

Begrudgingly, Agron shoved his hand towards Alayla. Alayla grasped his wrist with one hand. With the other, she slowly skimmed the top of Agron's hand, a furrow on her brow. Agron and Nasir watched carefully as the wound began to heal. Within a few moments, the cut was gone, a quickly fading pink mark left in its place. "How did you," Agron began, but didn't know how to finish. 

"Like I tried telling you before, I can heal people," Alayla said, slightly tired. While stopping time came easily to her, healing was more difficult. Even the smallest wounds left her breathless. 

"I am sorry I did not believe you. Is Duro really alive?" Agron sounded so hopeful, it brought joy to Alayla's heart. 

"He is. And he can't wait to see you."

That brought a smile, a blinding, full force smile, to break out across Agron's face. "I cannot wait to introduce him to you, Nasir. He will not believe I found a mate as wonderful as you." Agron moved to place a heated kiss to Nasir's lips, causing Nasir to moan and slip deeper into it. 

"Before you guys end up knotted on the floor, there's a couple more things I need to show you," Alayla interrupted. She had been witness one too many times to the way the two men screwed like bunnies. Besides, she didn't need her office smelling like sweat and sex. 

"Sorry," Nasir said, sheepishly. 

"Not really," Agron added, smugly. 

After showing the pair to the bridge and their room, Alayla took them to the bathroom. "This here," Alayla said, pointing to the toilet, "is where you shit and piss. And this is the shower." Alayla stepped closer to it, motioning to the small space. "You bathe in it. Turn the nob and water will come out. Turn it one way for hot water and the other way for cold." Alayla spun the nob to demonstrate, letting it run for a few moments before turning it off. "Any questions?"

"Just one," Agron stated. "Can we go now? Nasir looks like he needs to sit." 

Looking at Nasir, Alayla could tell Agron was right. Nasir looked exhausted and ready to collapse any minute. "Fine, go. But be gentle with him, "Alayla teased. "I'll be down the hall if you need anything." The way the two took off down the hall, like teenagers ready to make out, Alayla was glad to have soundproofed the sleeping quarters. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir are taken to the future, where they are welcomed by old friends.

"JARVIS, call Papa and tell him we're almost back. And to have Duro and Naevia waiting for us," Alayla told the AI. She was leaving her room, heading to retrieve Agron and Nasir from theirs. 

"Are you two descent?" she called in Greek, after knocking. 

"A moment," Agron could faintly be heard through the door. A few short moments later, Agron appeared, stepping out into the hall. "Apologies, Nasir still sleeps." 

"No worries. But, you should wake him. We shall arrive shortly." 

Agron nodded before heading back inside his room. 

"Nasir, my love, it is time to wake. We are almost to Alayla's home," Agron tried to softly rouse his sleeping omega. When that didn't work, he gently shook his mate's shoulder. "Nasir, wake up." 

"What is it?" Nasir responded grumpily. He never was one to take kindly to being woken up, especially after becoming pregnant. 

That did not sway Agron, however. He simply joined Nasir on the bed, placing a soft kiss to his forehead, and another on his lips. "It is time to rise, sleepy one. We are to see Naevia and Duro shortly."

"A few moments longer," Nasir begged, before burrowing under the covers. 

Agron wanted nothing more than to curl up with Nasir and rest a while longer. But, he could not sit still long enough. The thought of getting to see his brother alive and well again had him bouncing off the walls with anxious energy. With a deep sigh, Agron rose from the bed, pulling the blankets with him. 

"What was that for?" Nasir glared at his alpha. More and more these days, he grew exhausted carrying their child. Could Agron really not afford to give him a moments rest?

"You will not get up," Agron explained. "And Alayla requires us."

Nasir let out a deep sigh. "I require aid in rising," he grumbled. He really hated being with child in moments like these. All he wanted was to get ready, being passive aggressively silent. But no, his stupid child wouldn't let him get out of bed by himself. So he needed his stupid alpha to help him up. To Nasir's disgruntlement, Agron let out a short chuckle.  

When they were both standing, Agron placed a chaste kiss to Nasir's lips. He was just so in love with his mate. His mate who was giving him a child. Nasir caught the smile on Agron's face and couldn't help but smile in return. "Speak mind," he instructed. 

"I love you deeply, Nasir. I fear you do not understand. With all that has happened between us, you still stay by my side. And you give me a child. I could not want more in a mate." 

Nasir placed a hand on Agron's cheek, a tear slipping from his eye. Stupid hormones. "The gods themselves would find it most difficult to tear me from your arms," Nasir confessed. 

A knock on the door shook the alpha and omega from their moment. "Would you two get out here already?" came Alayla's impatient voice. "We're here." 

"It seems we are required," Nasir chuckled, moving from Agron's embrace. 

"So it would seem," Agron replied, watching Nasir hastily throw on his clothes from the night before.

Alayla's fist was mere inches from Nasir's face when he opened it. "Apologies." Alayla lowered her hand to her side. "Your friends await your presence."

 

Alayla led the couple from the monochrome time ship out onto the roof of a large building. Nasir and Agron had never seen such a house so large. It rivaled even the largest of villas they once laid siege upon. They were taken inside through a door to the left of the ship. Inside was rather simple, a few couches and chairs placed around a large wooden table, a TV mounted on one of the walls, a row of bookcases along another, and behind them the wall was made completely out of glass. 

Lounging in one of the chairs sat a large man with disheveled hair. Though his back was towards the group, Agron would recognize his little brother anywhere. "Duro!" Agron exclaimed, rushing towards the slightly smaller alpha. 

"Agron! Finally, you are here!" The two brother's embraced in a tight hug. They quickly descended into their first language, speaking rapidly. 

"It has been too long, little brother. I trust you have been behaving without me by your side."

"If you count driving Crixus mad as behaving." Duro was never one to get along with the brutish Gaul, mostly due to resentment on the practice field. That feeling was only strengthened by his brother's dislike of the man. The brothers continued to converse, Agron all but forgetting about his mate in his excitement of being reunited with his brother. 

Feeling a little left out, Nasir turned to Alayla. "Where is Naevia?"

Looking around, Alayla couldn't see her friend. That was strange. Just then, she saw her father poke his head above one of the couches. "Papa, where's Naevia? I thought she would be here," she said, approaching the omega. 

"About that, sweetie. I couldn't get her to leave her alpha behind for a few hours. And since you didn't want to overwhelm your newest recruits, I thought it best to leave them both behind, so to speak." 

Her father had a point, Alayla would admit. The mated pair hadn't been reunited for much more than a week. A rekindled bond, especially one thought to be broken by death, was a fragile thing. Of course Naevia wouldn't want to be separated from her alpha; even for just a few minutes. 

"Apologies, Nasir. I," Alayla turned, freezing upon seeing the omega. Nasir was bent over a nearby couch, gripping his swollen belly, breathing heavily. On closer inspection, Alayla could see a puddle of clear liquid pooling around his feet. Running towards him, she shouted, "Agron!" When she couldn't get his attention, she shouted louder. "Agron!" Still nothing. 

"Agron!" Nasir bellowed, pain and fear clouding his voice. 

Sensing his omega's distress, Agron turned from his brother. "What is it?" One look at Nasir, and Agron knew something was wrong. He rushed to Nasir, holding Nasir's face in his hands. 

"It is time," Nasir whispered, taking comfort in his alpha. 

"Papa, is that room still ready?" Alayla questioned, before any other words could be said about the subject. Tony nodded, too stunned to speak. 

Alayla guided the alpha and his omega into a nearby elevator. After descending several floors, she ushered them out into the hallway. The three wound their way through a maze of corridors, finally stopping outside one of many doors. She directed Nasir through the doorway, pausing to stop Agron from entering. "I'm sorry," she stated. "But, you can't be in here." Agron made a noise of protest, before Alayla interrupted. "You and I both know that if you're any where Nasir right now, you'll rip the heads off of anybody who tries to help him." 

A wounded noise made its way from Agron's throat. But, he knew that Alayla was right. "You will fetch me as soon as its over?" 

"Of course. Now I must go." 

Shortly after Alayla went to join Nasir, Duro and another man, Agron assumed it was Alayla's father, he certainly smelled like her, came to join Agron. 

"You must be the Agron I've been hearing so much about," spoke the strange man. "I'm Tony, Alayla's father." The man, Tony, stuck out his hand in greeting. 

Agron instinctively sniffed the air upon shaking Tony's hand. It was strange; this man smelled like an omega, and yet, introduced himself as a father. "You are omega," Agron bluntly stated. "Yet you call yourself a father. Surely, there has been some mistake."

"No mistake, son. Male omegas were given rights a couple hundred years ago. And along with it, the option to choose their parental title." 

"I do not understand what you are saying." Agron shook his head. Even with the translator Alayla gave him, he was having trouble grasping the meaning of Tony's words. 

"Simply put, brother, omegas, especially male omegas, are allowed to choose what their children call them. Whether it be father, mother, or any other name," Duro explained. 

Agron's heart soared at that. He always thought it degrading that male omegas were thought of as less than. Back in Rome, it was common for a male omega to be referred to as a mother when he had children. It was something that always grated Agron's nerves. Long discussions over the matter were had between himself and Nasir. They both agreed, despite what was accepted, that Nasir would be called father and not mother. 

"Gratitude, for making thoughts clear," Agron addressed his brother. 

 

Alayla was gone for what seemed like hours, leaving Agron to pace the hallways outside the delivery room. "Stand fucking still, Agron. Lest you put holes in the floor." 

Agron glowered at his brother. "I cannot 'stand fucking still' while I do not know what is happening." 

Despite his better judgement, Tony clapped a hand on Agron's shoulder. Agron wanted to turn and hiss at the man, one he hadn't even known for more than a few hours, but the look upon the man's face made him pause. With kind eyes and a knowing smile, Tony spoke, "I know it's difficult, not being near your mate when this is happening, but know that if something were wrong, you'd be able to feel it." Despite the words being said in reassurement, Agron felt anything but. 

Just as Agron was about to say as much, the door to Nasir's room opened up. Agron darted towards Alayla, who was beaming from ear to ear. "Nasir is alright?" 

"See for yourself." Alayla moved to step aside, allowing Agron access to the room. 

The wall were a pristine white, almost glowing. Along one wall was a row of cabinets with a sink at the end. A sliding table and chair were pushed against another wall, creating space around the wide bed in the middle of the room. Slowly, Agron lifted his gaze, searching for his beloved omega. Nasir was slouched in the bed, hair a disheveled mess, sweat clinging to his skin. He looked like a wreck, but he was the most beautiful wreck Agron had ever seen. 

Agron carefully made his way towards his mate, only stopping when he reached the bed. There, clutched in Nasir's arms, nursing, was the tiniest bundle Agron had laid his eyes on. "By the gods," Agron whispered, so as not to disturb the suckling babe. Nasir raised his eyes, seeking out his alpha. Instinctively, Agron placed a kiss to Nasir's forehead. "You have done well, my love." 

A beaming smile spread across Nasir's face. "Do you wish to know the gender?"

"I do not care, so long as both of you are healthy." 

"Your  _son_ and I both are." A gasp came from Agron's mouth. Though he truly didn't care whether he had a baby boy or girl, Agron was glad to hear he had a son. He had a son, who, gods and Nasir willing, would be able to protect any future siblings; just as he had done for Duro so many times before.

Agron moved closer to his son and Nasir, gently touching his forehead to his omega's. "What shall we call our son?" Agron whispered. 

"I was thinking Klaus," Nasir admitted, a dopey smile returning to his face. 

Agron's heart soared. Klaus was a good German name, one fitting for a son. There was just one problem nagging at the back of his mind. "You do not wish to give him a more Syrian name?"

"As I have told you before," Nasir began fondly, "I remember little of my life before Rome."

"Klaus is a strong name," Agron replied, interrupting sad thoughts of the life he held before meeting Nasir and of the life Nasir led before being freed from slavery. 

A soft knock came from the door then. Alayla stood, peeking inside. "Not to interrupt. But, someone wishes to meet the newest member of our family," came Alayla's voice. 

"A moment, please," Nasir responded, shifting in his spot on the bed. The door shut quietly once more. "Take your son a moment," he instructed Agron, pushing the small child into Agron's arms. 

Agron stood there, stunned, before slowly sinking towards the bed by Nasir's side. At the same time, Nasir moved to right himself. He had been shifting lower and lower since the second his son was put into his arms. Once everyone was comfortable, Agron called out, "You can come in now." 

Two pairs of feet were heard entering, one set belonging to Alayla and the other to Duro. Agron smelled more than saw them, he was too busy admiring his son to look up. 

"By the gods, big brother, you are a father!" Duro exclaimed upon seeing the bundle in Agron's arms. He scurried over to his brother, sliding to halt as Agron growled in his direction. 

"Apologies," Agron admitted, "I do not know what came over me." 

"Don't worry," Alayla soothed for Duro, who could not react. Despite their many arguments and play fights, Agron had never growled so viscously towards his brother. "It's your instincts. They are telling you to protect your defenseless child and vulnerable mate, imagined threat or not." 

"Duro," Agron began, his voice calmer now, "this is Nasir, my mate. And our son, Klaus." Agron introduced his family, looking at each person in turn. 

Cautiously, Duro approached his brother, arms raised in surrender, and Alayla close on his heels. "Pleasure to meet you," Duro directed at Nasir, who merely nodded before returning his gaze to his mate. 

"I fear we have come at a bad time. Perhaps we should return in a few hours," Alayla suggested. The alpha and omega mates were so enraptured in their little one, it would be hours before meaningful conversation could once again be had. 

"I believe you are correct," Duro said, petulantly . He was beyond ecstatic for his brother. All Agron ever wanted was a family; a dream abandoned long ago. Still, he remembers almost dying in Agron's arms; only to be whisked away by Alayla to an unfamiliar land, where he had to relearn everything he once knew, alone. Sure, he had friends, brothers in arms. But, they weren't his flesh and blood, they weren't the ones Duro told everything to. Duro's entire world had been turned upside down; sue him for wanting to share this new life with his brother. 

 

Several hours later, Agron helped Nasir, accompanied by Alayla carrying their child, move into their new, more permanent housing. Nasir was settled in the middle of the kingsized bed, Agron at his side, and Klaus softly snoring in the bassinet placed by the bed. 

Nasir leaned into his alpha, resting his head on Agron's shoulder, completely exhausted. Agron, sensing his omega's tiredness, moved to slide down the bed with Nasir, wrapping his arms around Nasir's waist, pulling him close. He knew Nasir was fighting sleep, not wanting to miss a moment with his son. "Sleep now, my love, you have done well." Agron placed a kiss to Nasir's forehead, Nasir's eyes slipping closed. 

Within minutes, Nasir joined his son in sleep, leaving Agron the chance to admire his strong, loving, caring mate. Agron took in Nasir's face, his long sweeping lashes, the curve of his jaw, the plushness of his lips, his thick black hair that was slightly too long. Agron couldn't remember the exact moment he fell in love with Nasir, but somewhere along the way, through betrayals and imagined slights, battles and injuries, loss and despair, Nasir had managed to worm his way into Agron's heart. 

Agron was jolted from his thoughts by a sharp knock on the door. Unable to bring himself to move from the bed and the warmth of his omega, Agron called, "Come in." No sooner had the door been opened, a familiar face appeared. "Spartacus! Aren't you a sight for old eyes." A smile bloomed across Agron's face. He never thought he would see Spartacus alive in this life again; only to be reunited in the afterlife.

"I hear the gods have treated you well since our last departure." Agron moved to sit up further in the bed. "Please, stay. I will not be long."

"It does well to see you alive once more."

"A debt owed by many to Alayla."

"There are more she brought back?" As far as Agron was aware, only himself, Nasir, Duro, Naevia, and now Spartacus were alive and well in this new world. 

"Several of us," Spartacus informed. "Some you know: Crixus, Naevia, Oenomaus, Gannicus, Duro, Mira, and Saxa. Others you never met: Varro and his family, Barca and Pietros, and my mate, Sura." Agron's eyes lit up at the mention of Spartacus's mate. He had heard tales of her many times, her death being one of the reasons Spartacus started the rebellion. 

"Your mate?" Spartacus nodded his head in agreement. "You stupid shit. What are you doing here? You should be with Sura, reforming you're bond." Agron could slap his friend. As glad as he was to see Spartacus, a mating bond was not something to be played around with. 

"It is alright. We have had almost an entire month to reform our bond. She insisted I come congratulate the two of you. News has spread quickly of your son being born." 

"Of course it has," Agron sighed. "I suppose the others will follow shortly."

Spartacus gave a slight chuckle. "Alayla gave orders for everyone to stay away for now. She and the other women are standing guard outside your door as we speak." 

 "I fear for the lives of those who try to cross her," Agron laughed. Nasir stirred at his side, slowly gaining consciousness. 

Nasir took in the sight of Spartacus, who was now sitting at the foot of the bed. "Spartacus, it is good to see you," he mumbled, stifling a yawn. Nasir was jolted completely awake at the realization that Spartacus was here, alive and well. "Spartacus! You're alive!" 

"I am. As I was just telling Agron, so are many others." 

"If I did not know better, I would swear Alayla was a goddess herself." 

"I often find myself wondering the same thing," Spartacus admitted. "Now, I must leave you, before Alayla and the others have my head for disturbing you." Spartacus stood from the bed, walking the short distance to the door.

"Do not stay away too long. I wish to meet your mate soon," Agron informed his friend. 

"And she, you." With that Spartacus left the room, the door softly clicking back into place. 

No sooner had the door shut, could tiny cries be heard coming from the crib at the foot of the bed. Nasir stiffened, before sighing and moving to get out of bed. Agron pulled on Nasir's wrist, bringing him back towards the middle of the bed. "Relax, my love. I shall get our son." Agron placed a sweet, chaste kiss to Nasir's lips before doing just that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duro is slightly bitter about the fact that Agron's life went on without him. For Duro, he has only been separated from Agron for a little more than a week. For Agron, it's been months, if not years. Agron has had the chance to mourn Duro's death, while Duro doesn't really realize what his brother has been put through without him. And because of this, Duro kind of resents Agron.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a lack of ABO and mpreg fics in this fandom. So, this is my way of remedying the situation. I have never written in this genre or this fandom, so if something looks wrong, kindly let me know.   
> I decided to rate this Mature for some of the language used.


End file.
